swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
A'Khad Voc
A'Khad Voc was a Force-sensitive Tusken Raider, raised in Urror'RoKur's Clan inside the Jundland Wastes, participating in numerous raids on settlements across the Dune Sea. A'Khad was a member of both the New Jedi Order and the Galactic Alliance, fighting in the Eternal War against the tyrannical Fallen Empire. However, like many others, A'Khad fell to the wrath of the Fallen Emperor Sycthian after saving his Alliance allies from destruction on Geonosis. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Born in 18 BBY on Tatooine, A'Khad Voc was a Force-sensitive Tusken Raider, raised in Urror'RoKur's Clan inside the Jundland Wastes, participating in numerous raids on settlements across the Dune Sea. When he was 19, he led a raid on Mos Ila - whilst nearly ravaging the town a Jedi emerged named Arix Vestello. Vestello bested all Tusken warriors, leaving them to his mercy. In exchange for the rest of the clan's lives he took Voc as an apprentice after sensing the Force within him (in spite of how unorthodox it was to train someone so old already). Life as a Jedi Vestello worked to help Voc fight against his aggressive nature in battle, helping him to become more serene, relaxed and calm. However, only three years into his training was Vestello and Voc ambushed on Tatooine by a Mandalorian named Heskens. Voc was unscathed however Vestello lost his life to the Mandalorian's hand - leaving Voc masterless and still unprepared to act as a Jedi. On account of his reckless behavior Voc was often frowned upon by the public, as well as his peers. Regardless though, he was skilled in his aggression and combat prowess making him a feared combatant by both his allies and enemies. In 17 ABY, Voc was caught fighting off fellow Tusken Raiders from his own clan, in order to protect Mos Espa citizens from the Tusken's wrath. However, in the fight Voc went berserk killing numerous civilians himself - as well as his brother, A'nak Voc whom he was forbidden from visiting during his funeral. After the murder of multiple innocents, his own people and his brother Voc began to suffer from anxiety, to which his meditation did not help. With no friends amongst the Jedi, he received no help with this state causing his animalistic fervor to grow worse. Death in the Eternal War At some point during 20 ABY, A'Khad Voc joined Noman Karr, Kan Toth, Leif To'Wan, Jak Kree and Endra Dr'aan in a meeting to plan to remove the Fallen Emperor Sycthian's immortality. However, the crew were ambushed outside of the Jedi Temple by Nelus Akain and Jade Malakai. During the conflict Voc went berserk, injuring Kree, nearly causing his allies' deaths had Dr'aan not subdued him. After beating the ambushers, the group returned to the Jedi Teple, finding a group of Jedi corpses, aligned to spell ''ARENA GEO. ''In response, the group set an attack on Geonosis alongside Nullhiles, entering a battle with Kranak in the Geonosian Arena. The battle was soon interrupted by Sycthian's and Quai Septos' appearance , which Voc knew would only end one way. For one last shot of redemption A'khad Voc threw himself at Sycthian's most powerful lightning strike yet, disintegrating him to ash. The group escaped: one member fewer. Once the Urror'RoKur Clan gained word of Voc's death he was given no funeral, nor mourning. Even his own son Khadsson dropped his name, going by the name Vak to avoid shame and detest from his clan. Only one, W'ani Voc mourned her father in secret, spreading his ashes on the sand 400 yards from the Bantha Graveyard. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Force-sensitives Category:Tusken Raiders Category:Jedi Category:Galactic Alliance members Category:Deceased